Dear God
by Pekopon Pudding
Summary: Gakuen Alice is a music school and every year a Music Festival is held to find a New Found Artist. Like American Idol but not. Mikan told Natsume something and everyone starts yelling at him. what's that about? Full Summary inside. RxR. Onegai-shimasu!
1. Tears Don't Fall

Full Summary: Gakuen Alice is an elite music school for the gifted and it hosts an annual music festival where one student from all the participants will get chosen to go around the world, singing as a new found artist in concerts hosted by other bands. This, Natsume got and before he left Mikan told him something important which made him regret ever leaving the place. Its sad but true. When one door closes, another door opens... at least thats what i've heard... Enjoy!

Girls:

**_Mikan Sakura_** - 16 years old - _Singer and Songwriter_

**_Hotaru Imai_** - 16 years old - _Songwriter, Guitarist and a little bit of singing _(just a little backup for Mikan)

**_Sumire Shouda_** - 16 years old - _Drumer and sometimes Mikan's backup singer_

**_Anna_** _**Umenomiya**_ - 16 years old - _Pianist and sometimes Mikan's backup singer_

**_Nonoko Ogasawara_** - 16 years old - _Violinist, Bassist and sometimes Mikan's backup singer_

Boys:

**_Natsume Hyuuga_** - 18 years old - _Guitarist, Singer and Song writer_

**_Ruka Nogi_ **- 18 years old - _Songwriter, Pianist and occasionally sings backup for Natsume_

**_Kokoro Yome_** - 18 years old - _Drumer_

**_Tobita Yuu_** - 18 years old - _Bassist and occasionally sings backup for Natsume _

* * *

Chapter 1 -_ The Start of Something New _

A brunette by the name of Mikan was running around the school compounds looking for a certain someone with silky jet black hair. She finally spotted him sitting under a sakura tree, staring at the sky. His back against the trunk of the tree. He was thinking about something and judging by his expression Mikan could tell he was lonely. She spent her first few years in Alice Academy trying to make him smile and without realizing it her plans strangely succeeded so she vowed to herself that if anything were to happen to any of her friends, she would always be there for them. Through thick and thin, always.

She walked up to him slowly and carefully sat herself beside him, making sure not to disturb him. He, on the other hand already noticed her there since she was screaming his name throughout the Academy. He didn't mind her next to him because he had already realized his feelings for her a few years ago even though he doesn't show it through all the name calling and underwear peeking, he cares for her deeply and she shares his feelings too but she failed to notice it yet.

After 15 minutes, he decides to take a peek at what shes doing and to his surprise her head had fallen on his shoulder. Mikan Sakura was asleep. Natsume smiled. He had a strong urge to hug her and let it all out but ignored it. He had a reputation to take care and being a hothead, he wasn't going to let love destroy his "image". He felt so guilty and ashamed every time he made her cry. At least he knows how to feel.

A song was forming in his head and it was almost time for lunch. Without a second thought, he swiftly lifted the brunette in his arms (bridal style) and carried her up to her room before classes end and people stare. Her door was unlocked. Typical. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in but his urges were kicking in again so, he decided to just quickly kiss her forehead before leaving the room. Sure that no one had witnessed the kiss, he coolly walked down the hall as if nothing happened and proceeded to his room to write down the words that were stuck in his head and find the perfect tune for it.

Natsume Hyuuga had failed to notice the blinking red light attached to the smoke detector on the ceiling. Hotaru Imai saw everything. A whizzing noise was heard from across her room. She had the image in 3 different sizes. Wallpaper, Poster and Wallet/Pocket size. Ruka Nogi, her personal monkey and loving, faithful boyfriend was busy stacking them according to size for the grand sale during lunch. There was only one sentence that was revolving around his brain. "Natsume is gonna kill me".

* * *

Class the Next Morning

It was a Thursday morning to be exact and Narumi sensei is going to pick another set of students (one boy and one girl) to perform their latest material and today's lucky pair is none other than...drum roll please...

Natsume Hyuuga and Sakura Mikan

"WOAH!! Finally! Natsume is gonna sing!!" screamed the entire classroom. Mikan was going to sing first as Natsume had to get his guitar from his room (he asked Ruka to get it for him. Excuse: i'm too lazy. Truth: wants to hear Mikan)

"i wrote this song yesterday. I hope you all like it. I'm gonna need assistance from Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. This song is called "I'll Be There For You".

(Italic is everyone. Bold, Italic is just Mikan)

___na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na__**  
**_

_**Saw you this morning with that look in your eyes,  
I hate to see you lookin like your lost and lonely.  
It isn't easy when you're all by yourself,  
Don't you worry I hear you cause I know what it's like,  
**_

_And if you look you'll find,  
I got you on my mind__**  
Cause baby**_

_I'll be there for you_  
_**When ya need somebody**_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_**When ya want someone who cares  
**When you're down and feelin blue**  
I'll be there**_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_**When ya call me I'll be there**_

_na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na_

_**I wanna show you how good it will be  
Never needed anyone the way I need you right now  
You know you'll never be alone anymore  
We can make it..together, it's gonna be alrigh**_t

_And if you look you'll find  
I got you on my mind_  
_**Cause Baby**_

_I'll be there for you_  
**_When ya need somebody_**  
_I'll be there for you_  
_**When ya want someone who cares  
**When you're down and feelin blue**  
I'll be there**_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_**When you call me I'll be there**_  
_  
na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na_  
**_I'll be there_**  
_na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na_

_And if you look you'll find  
I got you on my mind_  
**Cause Baby**  
_  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you_  
_**When ya want someone who cares**_  
_When you're down and feelin blue_  
**_I'll be there_**  
_I'll be there for you_**_  
Cause Baby_**

_I'll be there for you_**_  
When ya need somebody_**  
_I'll be there for you_  
_**When ya want someone who cares**_  
_When you're down and feelin blue**  
I'll be there**_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_**When ya call me I'll be there**_

_na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na_  
_**I'll be there**_  
_na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na_  
(fades)_na na na na na na na na na na na_

Everyone starts screaming and clapping asking for an encore but Narumi sensei refused their plea. Natsume was so touched by her words. He couldn't take his eyes off her but then again it was his turn next. They kept silent. Anxiously waiting for him to start. He grabs a stool and makes himself comfortable. tuning his guitar a bit before speaking through the microphone which was on a stand. "I wrote this song recently. Its called "Tears Don't Fall". He starts strumming his red and black acoustic guitar.(its in my other fic, 'Save Yourself')

(Bold, Italic Natsume)

_**1 2 3 4 **_

_** With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**_

_**There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone hanging on  
Can anybody help me make it better?**_

_**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home **_

**_ Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_**

**_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone hanging on  
Can anybody help me make it better?_**

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come_**

_** Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**_

Mikan was so touched by his song. A tear actually threatened to fall from her right eye. Natsume stood up and left the room. Everyone was speechless and moved to tears, even Narumi sensei, except for Hotaru of course. Mikan almost cried. Yuu, Koko and Ruka couldn't stop crying.Natsume was sitting under the sakura tree again today. The first place Mikan thought to look. She was looking for inspiration for another song and since she loved Natsume's song (she even bought the cd Hotaru was selling of Natsume singing. It sold about one million copies already. The entire Alice Academy population bought a copy. Including the teachers. Narumi bought 10 copies. 1 copy costs 100 yen).

She came to ask him for help but was shocked to see him in the same position as yesterday only he was...

...in tears.

_**To Be Continued **_

* * *

So How was it? Was it good? Did u like it? Please review!! I'll update frequently!!

Mikan's Song_'I'll Be There For You'_** by **The Moffatts

Natsume's Song _'Tears Don't Fall' (acoustic Version)_** by **Bullet For My Valentine

**Thank You For Reading.  
**

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding **_


	2. Can't Stop Thinking Bout U Girl

I'm Sorry for the late update! School and xtra class got me wiped so, i didn't have the time!Sorry!! i'm really really really really really really really really SORRY!! ill continue from the previous chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: _To Be Or Not To Be? _

**_She came to ask him for help but was shocked to see him in the same position as yesterday only he was..._**

**_...in tears._**

She stood there shocked at the scene happening before her._ Is he for real? Are those really his tears? Hey! whats that in his hand?_(in her head). He was clutching a piece of paper with, what looked like the school's official stamp on the front. She walked over to him slowly, not wanting to disturb him.

Natsume quickly wiped the tears. He didn't want anyone to see him let his guard down. At least, thats what he thought. He glanced at the piece of paper again before standing up and crumpling it. Hurriedly shoving it into his pocket before turning around to welcome the person who had tripped on the tree root.(He may be deprived of his fire alice but i couldn't bare to deprive him of his entertainment! hehehe)

"What do you think you're doing here strawberries? Have you finally realized your feelings for me and is here to confess??" He smirked at the sight of her face turning bright red."Natsume no hentai!! i was just here to compliment your song and ask how you were doing cause i saw you crying a few minutes ago!! but i can see that you don't need my company cause your ego is just way too big!!" and with that said, she turned around and stomped back the other direction.

He, without even thinking about his stupid pride, walked forward and pulled her into a hug.(he is hugging her from the back) Mikan was shocked. Her eyes were wide open although, she did managed to stutter out his name, "N-n-natsume".

"Shhh, just stay like this for a while"He turned her to face him and hugged her tighter. She hugged him back and for the next few minutes, they just stood there.. hugging. And thus, Mikan being Mikan, had to spoil the moment by crying into Natsume's chest, loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you now, Strawberries?" said Natsume, obviously pissed cause the girl he loves just ruined the one moment he was having with the girl he loves.(if you understood that please tell me cause even i don't understand Natsume's logic but he's still hot!) "I'm just so happy that...that... what are we talking about again?" replied the still-so-dense Mikan, innocently.

Natsume slapped his forehead and said, "What am i going to do with you?" and Mikan being dense suggested that they go to central town cause she was having this insane craving for howalons. Natsume sighed deeply before agreeing to go with her since he was convinced that if she was to go by herself, she would have no money to pay.(he is soo sweet wanting to pay for her!)

She started skipping ahead when he rushed to her side and swiftly grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers in the process but Mikan being Mikan flashed him a big smile and continued to skip to the bus stop, swinging their joined hands while singing a tune, dragging the now grinning Natsume with her.

* * *

Central Town

Upon their arrival to Central Town, they met the Blackmailing Queen and her trusted sidekick, who claims to be window shopping for Hotaru's next invention, when they were actually there to spy on the couple. That's correct, they have been following Mikan and Natsume since the beginning of this chapter and of course they have everything on film and 3 different sizes!

Natsume shot Hotaru his infamous death glare before proceeding to the Howalon store with the dense idiot who, until now hasn't realized their locked hands. He inwardly smiled to himself and he got seriously pissed off at the flashes he was receiving but decided to let it go because Mikan's stomach was grumbling.

They were holding 4 extra large boxes of Howalon because that was the only thing Natsume could get Mikan to eat. She refused to waste his money to fill her stomach at a fancy restaurant Natsume had personally chosen. They sat side by side on a bench underneath the blooming Sakura Tree. They weren't holding hands anymore. Mikan was too busy stuffing herself.

After 30 whole minutes, Mikan was finally done with the 4 Extra Large boxes of howalon and she was getting kinda thirsty so, she told Natsume to wait there, under the tree, while she got a drink.

Since, it was only 4 30 in the evening, the sun was still up and it caught Natsume's gaze when a picture of Mikan smiling suddenly appeared in the sun. He blinked once, twice, three times but no luck. She was still there and she was happy. He just sat there and stared until a very familiar tune crossed his mind and so, he started singing it.

_**Cause I can't stop  
no I can't stop  
neoreul cheom boge dwe-eosseo  
neol weonhaji anko gyeondilsuga isseulkka  
geureoke chyeoda bojima  
neowa-ui game eul ajik shijak anhaesseo  
na-egeseo tarojeomeul bwa  
neo-ui isanghyeong chaja bwajulteni  
geu namjaga naega dwege haejulteni  
cause I can't stop thinking about u girl  
neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya  
no I can't stop thinking about u girl  
nae uri-ane gadugo shipeo**_

Natsume picked up a white rose and swiped his hand over it as if hes putting something in it._**  
**_

_**Ppoyateon uyubit pibu  
ginmeori kkeute nama inneun hyanggiwa  
najimakhan mokssoriro  
nal gonggyeokhani nal igilsun eopseo  
neo-ege boyeojun magic  
ppalgan jangmi soge sumgyeodun banjireul julge  
geu ju-ini niga dwege haejulteni  
cause I can't stop thinking about u girl  
neowa hamkke itkko shipeo  
no I can't stop thinking about you girl  
nal yeogi dugo gabeorijima  
cause I can't stop thinking about u girl  
neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya  
no I can't stop thinking about you girl  
nae uri ane gadugoshipeo  
**_

_**neo-ui natsseon hyanggi-eseo chu-eogeul tteo-ollyeo  
baraboneun geudae nunbichi nae shimjangeul ullyeo  
ji-uryeo haedo soyongeopshi kkeuttto-eopshi  
neoreul hyanghae dallyeo naega geudaereul gatkkesseo  
neoreul gatkki wihaeseo mweodeungeol da geolgo  
jeonbu ilke dwendahaedo  
imi ge-imeun shijakttwaenneungeol jal aradweo  
ije neo-ui namjaneun baro narangeol  
**_

_** nal weonhago andarage mandeulteni (can't stop)  
cause I can't stop thinking a girl  
neowa hamkke itkko shipeo  
no I can't stop thinking about you girl  
nal yeogi dugo gabeorijima  
cause I can't stop thinking about u girl  
neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya  
no I can't stop thinking about you girl  
nae uri-ane gadugo shipeo  
cause I can't stop  
no I can't stop  
cause I can't stop**_

_Translation: _

_Cause I can't stop  
No I can stop  
The first moment I saw you  
I couldn't help but want you  
Don't look at me like that  
I haven't started the game with you yet  
Focus on my fortune telling skills  
I will find your perfect match  
I will be that man  
Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I'm going to make you mine  
No I can't stop thinking about a girl  
I want us to be together _

_Your youthful, soft skin  
And your long, fragranced hair  
When you attack me with an angry voice  
There's no way I can win  
I've prepared a magic trick for you  
There's a ring inside this rose  
I will be your man  
Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I want to be with you  
No I can't stop thinking about you girl  
Don't just leave me here  
Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I'm going to make you mine  
No I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I want us to be together _

_Your subtle scent brings back memories  
My heart beat quickens whenever I look into your eyes  
I've tried to forget you but it's not possible  
I will run towards and find you  
To make you mine, I'll risk all that I've got  
I'm going to lose it all  
Take note, the game has already started  
Now I'm going to be your man  
I'll make you want me, be attached to be (can't stop)  
Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I want to be with you  
No I can't stop thinking about you girl  
Don't just leave me here  
Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I'm going to make you mine  
No I can't stop thinking about you girl  
I want us to be together  
Cause I can't stop  
No I can't stop  
Cause I can't stop_

He continued to sit on the bench, waiting for Mikan to come back, with an amused smile on his face. By the looks of it, you could tell he was happy, happy to be with the girl he loves.

"NATSUME!!"yelled the said girl before tripping on a banana peel(courtesy of Hotaru). He stood up and waited for her to dust her skirt and continue running to him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and flashed him a big smile. Natsume was trying so hard not to blush. Innocently she said,"By the way, i forgot to ask you why you cried just now". Natsume put his own arms around her petite waist, his eyes filled with sadness, before saying...

"Because...because...My family is...is..(first time ever to see Natsume stuttering)..."he pulled away from her and stood a good 1m away from her, with his bangs covering his eyes before continuing...

..."dead"

**_To Be Continued _**

* * *

So...what did u think? was it bad or good? Please review and tell me!! i'm dying to know!!

i decided to use _'U'_ **by** Super Junior in this one even though its korean, i thought it fit well but thats just my opinion!

**Thank You For Reading.  
**

**_Love,_**

**_Pekopon Pudding _**


	3. Mexican Wrestler

After this chapter, i will be taking a short break cause me, my parents n my sister r going to kk (Kota Kinabalu, Sabah). I would most likely be back next next week. So, i hope you all like this chapter just as much as the first 2 or maybe more... hehehehe... Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: _God Must Hate Me_

_**"Because...because...My family is...is..(first time ever to see Natsume stuttered)..."he pulled away from her and stood a good 1m away from her, with his bangs covering his eyes before continuing...**_

**_..."dead"_**

His bangs were still covering his eyes as the brunette just stared at him, flabbergasted. Without even contemplating, she hugged him tightly and whispered softly, "I'll be here for you, Natsume. Daijoubu desu ne?". With that said, he smiled but since they were hugging each other Mikan couldn't see it.

He let go of her and slapped the back of her head. "Nat-" but her ear piercing scream was cut off when she saw him walking towards the direction of the bus stop. " Its already 6. If you don't hurry your big fat ass, we're going to miss the last bus". She quickly caught up to him as they waited at the bus stop patiently for the bus to arrive.

"Nogi, did you get that?" asked the oh-so-famous black mailing queen. "Hai Hotaru! I got everything" was the reply of her loyal servant/boyfriend but in his mind, "Natsume is so going to kill me for this! he already burned Usagi-chan for the last batch of photos we took of him kissing Mikan's forehead!"(Chapter 1, Paragraph 3-4).

Hotaru being a genius said,"You know you love me more than him so, you will do as i say, when i say it". "H-H-aa-i" stuttered the shivering Ruka. Hotaru smirked at this. She was loved torturing the poor guy even though at times she felt guilty, the thrill immediately over shadowed it.

* * *

Class The Next Morning

Narumi sensei walked into the classroom at 8 'o' clock sharp and just when he was about to open his mouth. Mikan walked in, panting hard. Her hair was in a mess and her socks were disproportional as in one was up to her knee and the other only up to her ankle. The class started to laugh at how funny she looked except for the boys (excluding Natsume, Ruka and Yuu). They were admiring her beauty.

"Gomenasai Sensei!!" said Mikan when she finally caught her breath. "Ok Mikan - chan since your late again(shes late everyday), you're going to sing a song for us today". Mikan nodded and proceeded to keep her things on her desk before going up on stage with her guitar (pure white like in Kelly Clarkson's video 'Never Again". The acoustic one).

Mikan was about to say something through the mic when Narumi sensei interrupted her, "By the way, there will be an assembly after lunch. Be sure to attend it or else Jinno sensei will punish you. The Elementary Principal will announce the lucky student for the tour." Oooooo's n Aaaaaaaaaa's were heard and the class fell silent once again when Mikan cleared her throat.

"This song was written when i was 14. I think. Its called 'Mexican Wrestler'. Enjoy". Everybody sat up straight at waited eagerly for her to start. Natsume was one of those people even if nobody could see due to the manga covering his face.

_** Sometimes I wish that I was an angel**_

_**A fallen angel who visits your dreams **_

_** And in those dreams I'd blow you a message that says**_

_** You really want me**_

_** Sometimes I wish that I was a wrestler a Mexican wrestler**_

_** In a red vinyl mask and I might grab you and body slam you**_

_** And maybe cause physical harm**_

_** When we would laugh I might take pity on you**_

_** I could crack all your ribs but I cant break your heart**_

_** You will never love me**_

_** And this I cant forgive**_

_** That you will never love me**_

_** As long as I will live **_

_** Sometimes I wish that I was a beauty **_

_** A beautiful girl, the popular one**_

_** And I'd turn your head and your friends would love me**_

_** And I could afford to play hard to get**_

_** We'd go to parties and you'd show me off**_

_** Then I'd go out with your best friend**_

_** You will never love me**_

_** And this I cant forgive**_

_** And It will always bug me**_

_** As long as I will live**_

_** You will never love me**_

_** Why should I even care**_

_** It's not that your so special**_

_** You're just the cross I bear**_

_** You will never love me**_

_** You will never love me**_

_** And this I cant forgive**_

_** And it will always bug me**_

_** As long as I will live**_

She stopped and everyone clapped. It was so heart felt. Immediately, Koizumi Luna said,"What? Did she get that out of a cereal box? Talk about L-A-M-E!" and shortly after a fist appeared in front of her face. It belonged to none other than Sumire. "Zip it Looney! That song was written by her own two hands. It happens to be dedicated to someone very special to her. So BUZZ OFF!!"

Sumire joined Anna and Nonoko who where waiting for her at the door. Lessons were over and its time for lunch. "Bring on the Pizzas!", yelled Mikan who had finally caught up to them. She was smiling from ear to ear of the events that occured in the classroom. For the first time ever, Natsume put his manga aside and listened to her song! She felt Ecstatic.(can u guess who the song was for? hehe)

* * *

Assembly

"As some of you may know, Gakuen Alice's Annual Music Festival is coming up and sign-up sheets will be posted by the end of the week. Auditions will be held the following week and only 20 bands/singers will be chosen to enter the Festival. You will of course be judged individually. One of you will be a New Found Artist and the others will have to try again next year. Good Luck to you all. Practice hard and i will see you at the auditions. Dismiss." That was the Principals great speech.

* * *

Mikan's Dorm Room

"Come on guys. Lets sign-up as a band. We can call ourselves 'Twisted Roses'. Come on Hotaru! Please!" beseeched Mikan to her friends though her whines were falling on deaf ears, she was still persistant.

"Why not you just enter as a singer, Mikan and we'll just be there in the background as your backup?" suggested Hotaru and all three girls nodded in agreement. They all knew Hotaru was planning something. "-and i'll personally help you chose a song." _I, Hotaru Imai, solemnly swears that i am up to no good_ whispered Hotaru's devious heart.

Mikan finally stopped staring at them with her puppy dog eyes and puffed cheeks. She stood up and grabbed a notebook from her desk. She handed the fluffy pink thingy to Hotaru. Apparently, it was her book of songs since she was a little girl. Hotaru casually flipped it and one song title caught her eye. She immediately agreed to Mikan singing it after reading through it.

Happy with her decision, Mikan quickly practiced and they dispersed into their respective rooms for their beauty sleep. After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone, especially Mikan.

"Hotaru-chan... what are you up to this time? but of all my songs, why insist on this one? The first song i wrote of my feelings..why Hotaru?..He's going to figure it out. how am i suppose to face him after this? why did you choose..

...One in a Million"

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

how was it? i think i rushed the ending bit! if there are things you would like to see in this story or things you want me to change, please don't hesitate to tell me! Review like my life depends on it!

Mikan's Song - _'Mexican Wrestler' _**by** Emma Roberts

by the way, i've changed the plot a bit and the summary too.

**Thank You For Reading.**

**Love,**

**Pekopon Pudding **


	4. Girl Of My Dreams

Ohayou Minaa-san! Ogenki? Arigato tameni goshujin onshuu (Thanks for the reviews!) Honto ni Arigato gozaimasu!

This chapter will include a lot for singing than usual because its the audition day for the Music Festival. Maybe i'll just make Mikan, Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki and Luna sing. The reason will be revealed in the story. Luna was introduced in the previous chapter. She is the Bitch of the story. I didn't put Sumire as the Bitch because i like her! Misaki will be in Tsubasa's band so, there will about 4 songs in this chapter. Maybe 5 because i'll get a special someone to sing as the guest of honor! I apologize in advance if it comes out longer than the usual! hehehe... though i will only show Tsubasa perform in this chapter.

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 4: _Let The Concert Begin_

_**"Hotaru-chan... what are you up to this time? but of all my songs, why insist on this one? The first song i wrote of my feelings..why Hotaru?..He's going to figure it out. how am i suppose to face him after this? why did you choose..**_

_**...One in a Million"**_

"What if he figures it out? what will i do then? i mean seriously half the song was based on the things we did and maybe..what i wanted to happen but still its all basically real! Oh! Hotaru-chan doshite?" Mikan threw her pillow to the door and continued lying down on her bed. She heaved a huge sigh of frustration. After about ten minutes, which evidently seemed like ten hours to Mikan, she finally drifted to sleep, dreaming of a memory she'd rather not.

(italic meaning its Mikan's dream)

_"One in a Million"_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know i don't speak idiot, Polka-dots", said the raven-haired boy, smirking at the annoyed expression she was showing._

_"I mean that it was a one an a million chance Ji-chan won the lottery and sent me here. It was also a one in a million chance that you were the first person i saw when i got here and we all know that it was a one in a million chance, my best friend turned out to be the cold, blackmailing queen, Hotaru. Hmm... One in a Million.. i sense a song forming in my head", was the reply that came from the brunette instead of her usual scream of insults._

_"It is a mystery how your brain can write songs but can't even understand simple multiplication like 2 x 2." stopping to glance at her face to check for any signs of thinking. "-which is 4 by the way." smirked Natsume._

_"i knew that you jerk! And just for that your never gonna find out how my new song goes!" smiling triumphantly as if she had hurt him._

_His smirk grew wider. He knew that she was just using that as an excuse considering her song was going to be about him. She always does this and if she comes late tomorrow, there was a one in a million chance Narumi would make her sing her latest composition in front of the class and Narumi-sensei was always one to go for a million than a mere one. I mean why settle for something small when you can have it big. Poor Mikan._

_Natsume stood up and left her pondering under the Sakura Tree over her supposedly best song yet._

Mikan's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up from her bed."What am i going to do? I know! I'll just Beg Hotaru to change the song! I'll tell her its because...because..its not finished yet. That could work!" Noticing that her alarm clock only read 3 a.m., she made herself comfortable yet again and slept. This time dreaming of Hotaru agreeing to change the song.(As if).

* * *

One Week Later, After The Auditions, At The Notice Board in The Hall

There was a throng of people gathered around a simple piece of white paper. They were interested in the contents so, ruining its state was the least of their problems. The names of 4 students and their fellow band members, if they had any, were written in neat handwriting, in uniform bullets on that particular piece of paper and apparently it was very ..attractive.

The Contents of the paper was written as follows:

**- Mikan Sakura and band mates, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Hotaru Imai and Sumire Shouda.**

**- Tsubasa Andou and band mates, Misaki Harada, Kaname Sono and Akira Tonouchi.**

**- Natsume Hyuuga and band mates, Ruka Nogi, Tobita Yuu and Kokoro Yome .**

**- Koizumi Luna and band mates, Kitsuneme, Mochiage-kun and Wakako Usami. **

**Special Guest Star is Reo Mouri. The Music Concert will be held on the night of Christmas Eve.**

"Sugoi Na Mikan-chan! We made it through the auditions. All we have to do now is practice 'One in a Million' and in 10 days time, someone will be crowned Gakuen Alice's New Found Artist! Kyaaa it gives me butterflies just thinking about it!" shrieked Anna. "Oh! let's take a trip to Central Town and buy early christmas presents so we won't have to rush at the last minute!" suggested Nonoko with a smile, her dark blue hair tied up into a neat ponytail.

"Hai! Let's go!" screamed Mikan. She was always happy when it came to shopping in Central Town. It was like her sanctuary because it was the only place in the world that sold the mouth watering candy known as Howalon.

* * *

After Hours Of Endless Shopping

"i am wiped! Oh God! i think my fingers are broken from all these shopping bags!" Everyone turned to look at Sumire, World's Number One Shopper, checking to see if she had a lobotomy. "What?! Shopping has its ups and downs !" snapped Sumire, trying hard to avoid the yeah-right looks they were throwing at her. She put her head down so they won't notice her cheeks flare up but even then God didn't give up. God instead sent her shopping bags flying in mid-air and its contents to decorate the floor.

She had just bumped into Misaki-senpai, who was on her way to her own room. "Ouch! Watch where your go-". She spotted Sumire with swirls in her eyes and started shaking her body furiously, thinking that she was knocked out cold. Mikan apologized on behalf of Sumire because she was still dizzy from the impact of the white gold fossil watch's box she had bought for Mikan. It was highly expensive but Sumire was highly rich and an advantage of being her friend is that all the presents you receive will be designer. Sumire doesn't come cheap.

"Misaki-senpai, what song are you guys going to sing? As far as i know, none of you are songwriters."questioned Mikan, who was picking up the clutter scattered on the newly moped floor.

"Well, Naru told us to find a suitable songwriter for the audition as well as the concert and he also mentioned that it can be anybody even those participating. So, we asked Natsume-kun to help and as soon as he disagreed, he agreed. Under one condition that we sing it the way its supposed to sound and not how we want it to sound. I was just one my way to my room to grab the music sheet for practice which i'm going to be late for if i don't start walking now. Gomen Mikan. I have to go now." and with that she dashed down the corridor turning on her right to the door with her name on it only to come out seconds later with a bright pink, heart shaped file , storming by them again while waving her hand.

* * *

Ten Days Later, Bring on The Artist

"Patience everyone, The show will go on in a few minutes. Andou Tsubasa (guitar and lead vocals) and his band mates Harada Misaki (lead guitarist), Kaname Sono (drumer) and Akira Tonouchi (bassist) will be the first to perform. Give them a round of applause because here they are will a new composition, written by our dearest Natsume, 'Girl Of My Dreams'."

Mikan eyes shot open as the name of the song rang in her ears and repeated itself in her mind. She was shocked beyond words. Her fragile heart was almost shattered by mere words until Hotaru came up and said, face showing no emotion,"All the more reason to sing the song. Come Mikan, let's go backstage for a better view." adding in a whisper, "-and all the more money i shall make. Game over Ruka. Time to pay me money." Mikan heard her soft chuckles and was about to question her sanity but with a glance at her baka gun, decided that she'd rather bite her tongue and live with the humiliation that was about to fall upon her.

Kaname starting counting with his drumsticks before Misaki and Tono started playing and screams of joy were heard from the crowd. Tsubasa singing the following lyrics and Natsume smirking in satisfaction.

**_ This Christmas time there's just one thing I want.  
It top's it all, it's better than eggnog.  
It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow.  
I'm just hoping for some mistle toe_**

**_OHHHH_**

**_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams._**

**_YEAHHHH_**

**_WOOOHH_**

**_Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho_**

**_YEAHHH_**

**_Light's are goin' up it's Christmas time,  
But I just want that girl to be mine,  
My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied,  
No, No, No, Noooo,  
But I'll just wait until she's by my side,_**

**_YEAHHH_**

**_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams._**

**_Falalalala, lalalala_**

**_Faaaa la la laaa_**

**_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
I would give it all, just to let you see,  
That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_**

**_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
I would give it all, just to let you see,  
That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_**

Mikan was about to burst into tears so, she ran out into the woods. Her tears streaming down her blushing cheeks when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her petite waist, making her stop in her tracks and her tears to dry out.

The arms released itself seconds later, dropping shocked Mikan to the ground. _They felt guilty and it was as if they were trying to tell me something. They were_ _awfully_ _familiar too. _And then it struck her! She had evidently caught a glimpse of his earring and she knew exactly who it was but still couldn't figure out his reason.

He was guity and that she was sure. His earring was gold plated with a ruby red jewel dangling from it. Her mystery hugger was none other than her crush, her partner...

... Natsume Hyuuga.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

how was that? was it good? does it make you want to read more?

In case your wondering, Mochiage-kun is the bald kid that follows Natsume around and Wakako Usami is Sumire's friend in the anime, the one that put the alarm clock above Mikan's head causing her to be granted the ranking of a 'No Star'.

Tsubasa's Song - _'Girl Of My Dreams'_ **by** The Jonas Brothers

**Thank You For Reading.**

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding**_


	5. I'd Do Anything

Ohayou!! I'm glad people are actually reading and reviewing this story! I feel so loved! hahahaha i am so weird! i am sorry for updating so late as well, exams, school, you know the drill!

* * *

Chapter 5: _Weekend Song_

**_He was guilty and that she was sure. His earring was gold plated with a ruby red jewel dangling from it. Her mystery hugger was none other than her crush, her partner..._**

**_... Natsume Hyuuga._**

"Hey Ruka, what song is your band going to perform?"asked the Ice Queen, His Ice Queen. Ruka turned around and looked his girlfriend suspiciously. _Why is she_ _interested? She has never asked me this before? Weird_. He raised a questionable brow.

"Why are you so interested, Hotaru?" She crossed her arms across her chest and looked him straight in the eye. After a few moments, he chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me you actually got her to sing 'One in a Million'?" He didn't really need an answer. All he needed to do was look into her dazzling violet eyes and his questions shall be easily answered.

"You Did! You Did! You seriously DID!" He screamed, almost accusingly. The slight difference in height of her eyebrows caused him to stop all sudden movements for he feared death. A slow, tortures one for that matter. They both sat down on the sofa of Ruka's dressing room and Ruka heaved a troubled sigh.

"Do you remember last semester, when Mikan got chosen for the honor student award and she left to stay with her grandfather for 3 weeks?" Looking to see Hotaru nodding, he gladly continued. "Well Natsume couldn't stand 3 weeks without her presence so, he decided to do something about it. He ended up having a huge fight with Mikan. She actually said that if it were possible she would never want to come back and see his face. She left, slamming the huge oak door on his face. Natsume was broken up and decided to write a song, which we would be performing tonight. Its called "I'd Do Anything".

At that very moment, Natsume walked in, soaking wet followed by an also drenched Sakura Mikan.

All Natsume said was,"She pushed me into the fountain" which eventually led Mikan to high pitched screaming of utter disbelief.

_.:_Heres what actually happened_:._

After pondering over the identity of the mysterious hugger, Mikan decided to just go after him and as her heart had said there was Natsume sitting by the edge of the fountain.

She walked up to him and sat in the seat beside him. Natsume had one foot up and he was resting his chin on it. His eyes were depressed as they looked down on his good looking shoes.

"Hey" She whispered, hoping he would look up and he did. They were looking into each others eyes as if talking without the exchange of words. he knew that if he started talking, she would end up angry. So, thought it was best to remain silent.

He was staring intently at her lips and without his consent, his face started moving towards it. Slowly, inch by inch. She did nothing but wonder what he was going to do and was surprised when she felt his lips on hers. He was kissing her. She sat there, neither replying to it nor rejecting it. Then, he did the unexpected.

He was nibbling her lower lip.

She gasped.

He entered. She was shocked so reacted by pushing him so hard, he found himself falling into the fountain but before he hit the water, he reached out for something to hang onto and found it. Grabbed tightly and pulled. A large splash was heard.

He pulled Mikan's arm.

* * *

"Up next is Natsume Hyuuga and band. Enjoy!" with that Narumi-sensei left and in walked Natsume, clean and more importantly, dry. Ruka, Koko and Yuu followed behind him.

"Hello Everybody! I am Natsume Hyuuga and we are going to present you with a song from my collection. Its called 'I'd Do Anything'".

The Music started playing.

**_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_**

**_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cause so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_**

**_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_**

**_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you_**

**_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_**

**_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_**

**_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_**

**_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you_**

**_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana_**

**_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you_**

**_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you_**

He waved a thank you and exited the dimly lit stage. Catching swiftly the cold water bottle thrown to him by Mikan Sakura herself. She didn't have to say anything because he knew, she knew the hidden meaning of the song and she understood well but she just remained silent.

She and her band mates were up next and in order to crush Koizumi Luna to a million pieces, she had to have her head on her shoulders. Natsume was going to have to wait for about 2 more songs to sweep her off her feet.

Koizumi Luna stood at the backstage entrance smirking at Mikan's foolishness. She knew what Mikan was thinking. "'I'd Do Anything' is for me Mikan, not you. Natsume Hyuuga would never love a simple-minded girl like you. He needs someone beautiful like me." She giggled and walked past Mikan, making sure she crumpled Mikan's tiny, fragile toes under her 3-inch Jimmy Choo heels.

Mikan screamed in pain before opening her eyes and rubbing her toes to ease the soaring pain. Luna was laughing maniacally before you could hear her fake apology. She walked away stomping. Mikan clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white before releasing her frustration in one, simple but highly vicious sentence.

"Koizumi Luna, You are going down!"

* * *

Heyy! how was that? Read and Review. You know how much they mean to me!

Natsume's song - _I'd Do Anything_ **by** Simple plan

**Thank You For Reading.**

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding**_


End file.
